


Midnight Fantasy

by Rueskova



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueskova/pseuds/Rueskova
Summary: After being separated on their patrol, Ellie and Dina find each other and hide out in an old abandonded library. A little bit of teasing that leads to both wanting more than just kisses.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Kudos: 100





	Midnight Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, so I hope y'all like it.
> 
> More will definitely be coming out and just know that I ain't that good of a writer, but I do try. So anyways, here's my first fanfiction of TLOU.

Things were hectic, the blizzard was raging on and there was only one thought on the red-head's mind. "Dina, where are you?" Ellie's voice filled the area, the sound of the Blizzard's wind wizzing by was a constant sound she could hear, alongside the occasional whinny of the horse she sat on.

They had been out on the patrol for about five hours now, further away from Jackson as they entered a new city. They'd checked many of the houses before splitting off and going solo to clear out the area faster.

With no signs of infected, the redhead had decided it would be a good idea to find the brunette and call it a day. She knew they would need to find somewhere to rest as the blizzard was picking up and it was getting late.

Except there was one issue. The storm had picked up on her search for the other girl and she couldn't find her anywhere. She'd searched a few of the houses before having to find her way back to the horses so she wouldn't lose them. It didn't take long before the girl was unable to see a few feet in front of her.

And that's how she'd gotten where she was now. On horseback and holding onto Dina's horse as she called out for the girl who didn't seem to be anywhere around.

It scared her. There were no answers to her calls and no sign of the girl anywhere. Ellie wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to the brunette that she found herself falling for more and more everyday. 

It wasn't until she came up to a boarded up building that she'd heard another voice. A familiar one at that.

"Ellie!" The voice called out, causing the redheaded girl to turn and look the other way.

There Dina was holding something in her hands and slowly edging forward. Ellie immediately slipped off the horse and grabbed ahold of the reigns of both horses before leading them towards the shorter girl.

In Dina's hands had been a rabbit, one that looked as if it could feed the two girls for at least one meal. Dina reached out for the other girl, taking ahold of the reigns then standing next to her as she wind began to sweep her to the side.

"I found a place we can stay, the horses can go in too. The blizzard looks like it won't be lightening up anytime soon." Dina stated as she pulled the other girl along.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ellie exclaimed as she followed the girl towards a building. Dina snorted at that and led the horses through the front of a building, going further in Ellie had noticed where they were. It was a rather big library filled with untouched books.

Leading them into an area with a closed door, Dina would begin to remove the saddle and switch out the bridal for the rope halter on the horse. Ellie followed suite and they allowed the horses to roam around the building after making sure they were safe and had the doors shut behind them.

"Where'd you go when the blizzard rolled in?" Ellie would ask as she gathered a few things to start a fire, then beginning to cook the rabbit.

"I was searching one of the houses when I saw this little guy." She would state, pointing at the rabbit with a grin. "And followed him until I was able to shoot him. Then the blizzard rolled in as I was on my way back." She would say with a sigh, slipping out of her partially wet clothes. 

Ellie tried to hide her blush as she stared at the fire, out the corner of her eyes she would notice the girl in her undergarments. The brunette oblivious to the redhead's staring. "Glad you managed to get him though, wouldn't want to starve to death out here." She said with a grin as she worked on the rabbit.

While the other girl was busy cooking, Dina began to search around for anything they could use for a bed, the carpet had already begun making her legs itch.

Finding a few blankets in a room in the back, the brunette began setting them down in a pile. "Hey there's only two blankets, I'd suggest not sleeping directly on the floor. Unless you wanna end up itching like hell. So we'll have to use one blanket to lay on and the next to cover up with." Dina would say, the redhead letting out a snort.

"Geez Di, if you wanted to sleep with me so bad, all ya have to do is ask." Ellie joked, now cutting the rabbit with her knife. Dina let out a puff, playfully rolling her eyes at the other girl.

"You think you could handle that?" Dina would ask, her voice lowered into a seductive one. Raising a brow, Ellie would turn to look at the girl. She definitely wasn't prepared for what she was about to see.

Dina rested on the pallet leaning back on the wall that the pallet was made beside. Her legs spread wide and her breasts roaming freely as she slowly trailed her hand over them, groping them silently and tossing her head back ever so slightly with a small gasp that soon turned into a low moan. 

Ellie sat there dumbfounded by the girl's actions, her heart racing and her throat clamping as she tried to swallow. Her eyes darkened as she stared at the shorter girl in a position where Ellie could see so much of her body. She slowly moved toward the girl.

The moment was broken by a sudden laugh. Dina had her head thrown back just laughing as Ellie suddenly froze, her face burning and lips parted slightly as she came back to reality.

"Jesus Ellie, you should've seen your face." The brunette laughed as she sat up, grabbing ahold of one of the shirts and putting them on, alongside a pair of leggings.

The red-head's gaze followed after the girl slowly, Ellie opening her mouth several times before finding the words. "You're horrible." The redhead would say eventually, shifting and handing Dina her half of the rabbit. Dina just grinned with a shrug.

"You love it."

They'd both sit in silence as they ate, the two girls looking up every now and then to sneak a glance at the other when they weren't paying attention. Once finished, Ellie stood up and began stripping out if her own clothes and slipping into an oversized hoodie with rather loose leggings.

It was slowly growing darker by each minute until eventually the only light they had left was the flames of the fire, those too were slowly burning out as well.

Dina had eventually made her way to the pallet and laid down, silently humming to herself as she waited for Ellie to join her. And when she had, Dina worked on tucking them both in and then rested her head on Ellie's chest. 

"On a scale of one to ten.... How would you rate our kiss from last night?"

Ellie froze at the question, glancing towards the girl with wide eyes. Dina had a small smile on her face as she peered up at the other girl.

"A solid five." She would muse, causing Dina to scoff playfully.

Dina shook her head, "And here I was about to give to a ten." Dina mused before leaning to sit up and peered down at the taller girl.

They stared at each other in silence, their gazes falling back and forth to each other's lips. Then it happened. Dina leaned forward and brought their lips together with a quiet hum. Ellie's hand finding their way to her waist as she held her in place. Their bodies were pressed together, Dina's hand twirling around a strand of Ellie's hair.

It was Ellie who deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding into the other girl's mouth and began to explore the new area. A small moan left the brunette as she moved her hand to the girl's hair, tangling them there.

It wasn't long before Ellie's hands roamed across her best friend's body, stopping at her breasts. She wanted so desperately to touch the girl, her hand slowly cupping her breast through the thin fabric.

Dina pulled back from the girl's lips, and Ellie's hands stopped massaging her breast. Brown eyes connected with darkened emerald ones as the hands stayed put.

Slightly more hesitant, Ellie would gently slip her hand under Dina's shirt begin massaging the girl's breasts again, her thumb gently circling the bud.

Dina would let out a shaky breath, her eyes falling shut at the feeling. Her breathing quickened slightly, head lowered towards the other girl's chest as the hands continued their movements. 

Ellie was at a loss for words, watching as the girl enjoyed her touch. Hearing the soft sighs come from the brunette had her feeling something much different. A pit at the bottom of her stomach began to form, only this time.. it was different than the usual ones she get. Not like the feeling she had when she had to leave Joel after he had gotten hurt, or when she knew something was up with David.

No, this feeling felt different. Not to mention she felt a little ache between her thighs and the wetness. She knew the feeling though, and it was often when she would think of Dina alone in her bed. It lead to her doing unspeakable things to herself, only she could never actually find release. But now it seemed to be happening. Her fantasy seems as if it were coming true.

A small whimper left the redhead's lips as the aching grew stronger, her hips shifting and thighs pressing harder together as she tried to find some sort of friction. Just the simple thought of having the shorter girl come undone from her own touch fueled her arousal.

"Ellie.." Dina's voice cooed, one arm pressed against the ground near her face and the other pressed against her cheek. It was then that Ellie realized her hands were no longer in the girl's breasts. Instead they were lightly massaging the girl's ass.

"Ellie, I can't." The brunette whispered, glancing into her friend's eyes with mixed emotions. Disappointment, sexual frustration, sadness, and understanding. That's what she felt in that moment.

Moving her hands away from the girl, she would nod her head quickly. Ellie carefully moved the girl off of her before moving to lay on her side, away from the shorter girl.

She would have to ignore her frustration and hope sleep would get to her sooner than later.

• • • 

It didn't. 

The redhead laid on her back with the shorter girl curled into her side, one leg resting over her own and the other pressed against her side. One of the girl's arms were wrapped around her waist and the other supporting her head, which was tucked into her side. 

It was around midnight according to Ellie's watch and the blizzard was still raging on outside. Due to the silence and uncomfortable feeling between her legs, Ellie had assumed sleep wouldn't come.

She was pondering on moving Dina and hanging out with the horses when she heard a sound come from the girl beside her. It was a whimper. Then sound came again, but this time followed by a groan.

Frowning, Ellie lifted her arm and was about to shake the girl when a different sound left her lips. A quiet moan left the shorter girl, this followed by small movements of the brunette's hips against Ellie's own as she grinded into her.

"Dina." Ellie called out quickly, suddenly feeling flustered by the way the girl's heat rubbed against her.

Another moan came from the brunette as she moved slightly, her hand gripping tightly on Ellie's shirt as her hips suddenly picked up speed.

"Oh, fuck."

The red-head's cheeks were a million shades of pink as she stared down into brown eyes. Sweat coated Dina's forehead and her cheeks were now a few shades of pink as well. The brunette's eyes were wide open, still grinding into the other girl. Another whimper.

"Mmm, shit." Dina gasped out, her head burrowed into the shocked girl's shoulder.

Ellie couldn't believe what was happening. Dina was wide awake and still grinding on her. Ellie felt the pit in her stomach grow and the want to touch the brunette was ten times stronger as she watched her.

"D-Dee." Ellie whispered and the response she got was another groan and a high pitched 'hmm'. "U-Use my knee."

The brunette's eyes widen at the sudden command, her gaze locked on the flushed girl beside her.

"Fuck, Ellie, okay." Dina gasped out, her eyes full of lust as she sat up and reached down to the hem of her pants. "Just rock your knee right into me when I start going down, please I-I need release."

Ellie nodded as she got herself in position, moving so her back was pressed against the wall and knee was lifted upwards slightly. "C'mere and let me take care of you, baby." Ellie practically purred, her pupils full blown as she peered up at the clearly horny girl.

The brunette immediately complied, her body moving into position. Bringing her knee up, Ellie hit gently into the girl's dripping sex, causing a moan to fill the room. 

Slowly, Dina began grinding into the girl's knee with small sighs and quiet moans, Ellie putting as much pressure into the girl as she could. "Holy shit.." Dina whimpered as she moved faster, her arms finding Ellie's shoulders to grip onto.

Ellie couldn't help but stare up at the girl as she moved. Her head was thrown back and mouth parted as she let out the most precious sounds Ellie had ever heard. Her body sloppily moving against the taller girl's knee. She was tinted pink and digging her nails into Ellie's back at this point, but Ellie didn't mind it at all. In fact she felt a wave of confidence wash over her.

"You like that, hmm?" Ellie husked out, her hands resting on the brunette's hips as she helped keep her steady on her knee. Ellie would push into her a little more causing the brunette to gasp. "Do you like the way my knee adds pressure to your clit? The way my hands feel on your hips.. The way my skin feels under your hands." She would purr as she pressed harder.

"Yes." Dina gasped out, drawing out the 's' to make more of a hissing sound.

This made Ellie grin as she got an idea, one of her hands leaving the girl's hips and trailing up her shirt to rest on her breast and now hardened nipples. Ellie had a want of her own throughout all of this. Being this close and helping her get off just wasn't enough for her.

Dina seemed to sense this and moved her hands to grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and making her entire chest visible to the red-head. Ellie glanced up at Dina before darting forward, her lips latching on a nipple. "Ahh!" The brunette gasped at the sudden warmth on her nipple. Her head turned down to stare at the girl as her tongue swirled around the sensitive bud.

"Oh Ellie.. I.." She trailed off, her head thrown back at a sudden nip to her neck. "Fuck." She gasped out as she suddenly felt a pair of lips locked upon her neck as she grinded harder into the girl's knee.

Her stomach was beginning to twist and her breathing picked up almost immediately. Ellie removed her mouth from the brunette's neck and began to blow lightly on her nipple, this causing the girl to shiver as she leaned into the girl.

Something happened though, a sudden jerk from the shorter girl told her as much. Dina had pulled herself off Ellie's knee and was now using her hand to rub herself through her clearly wet pants.

The sight caused Ellie's eyes to soften at Dina's desperate attempt to rub her clit through her pants. Her body moving towards the girl, placing her hand on top of Dina's and pulled it away.

"Ellie!" Dina whined as she tried to move her hand back, but Ellie held her ground. "I'm so close." She whispered, Ellie could sense her silent begging.

"I want to feel you."

The two locked eyes and Dina shivered under her gaze before nodding eagerly. She had turned Ellie down the moment she had began to feel herself getting aroused earlier, and she'd done it because she noticed Ellie's daze. She was scared she would back out if she allowed them to lose control.

Ellie had leaned forward and began to kiss the girl's neck gently then stopping at her ear. "I want my fingers inside of you." She husked out, causing the brunette to gasp and her body jerked at the thought. "I want you to feel my tongue against your clit." She would say as she peered into the girl's eyes with lust filled eyes.

A moan left Dina's lips as she bucked into Ellie. "Fuck me, Ellie." She would say as she leaned back, slowly removing her leggings and panties, leaving herself uncovered for the other girl. "Fuck me and do everything you want to my body, Ell. Make me cum hard."

With that, Ellie got up in a swift motion causing Dina to frown and whimper. Confused, Dina stared at Ellie as she groaned. Moving her hand between her legs, Dina's fingers slipped into her immediately and she began to pump in and out at a steady pace.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ellie barked when she returned, a small pillow in hand.

Dina raised a brow as she continued pumping, only to feel her hand being pulled away from her sex once again. Another whimper left the girl as she stared at her best friend.

Ellie set the pillow near the wall before lightly grabbing the girl's hand and making her move to rest her head against the pillow. A smile formed on Dina's face as she realized why the girl walked away.

"You better get comfortable, I'll be playing with you for a while." 

A shiver ran down Dina's spine as she shifted and moved to get comfortable. She was about to lay her head down when she felt a light flick at her clit, her hips jerking and a moan leaving her lips. Soon enough, Ellie's fingers lightly played with her clit for a few minutes, watching as the girl jerked before her and a few moans left her.

It didn't take long for Ellie's fingers to begin prodding lightly at her entrance, Dina's breathing picking up speed as she braced herself for the pleasure that rested ahead.

"Scream my name, babygirl."

And she did.

One thing Dina loved about Ellie was her muscles. She'd found it attractive. She knew the redhead was strong and had been through a lot in the past. It was a few weeks into their friendship when they made comments about how much bigger and masculine Ellie's hand was. Her fingers were long and thick, her hand was a decent size bigger than her own.

And now she was able to notice just how much longer Ellie's fingers were compared to her own.

"Fuck, Ellie. Your fingers feel so good." She called out with a moan, the other girl thrusting into her at a very fast speed. "Oh.." She would coo loudly at the feeling of the girl's finger curling inside of her and hitting a good spot.

Ellie was excited and eager, her finger slipping in and out of the other girl. She was so happy to be touching her after all this time.

Without much thought, Ellie slipped in another finger, Dina jerking her hips as she whimpered at the feeling. It was amazing, the way the girl filled her up and hit the right spot. Dina felt herself slowly beginning to build up again.

Smiling, Ellie leaned forward and suddenly touched the girl's clit with the flick of her tongue. "Oh!" Dina gasped as she watched the girl in pure bliss, her hand tangling in the girl's hair before pulling her face back to her clit. "Mmmm." She gasped as Ellie complied and darted her tongue across her clit, repeatedly.

It wasn't long before Dina let out a loud moan, reaching to grab a fistfull of the blanket and holding it in her grip. Her knuckles turning white and her toes curling. She let out a loud moan and her body shook.

Ellie didn't slow down her movements, instead she added a third finger and Dina felt another wave of spasms hit her. Her arms reached out and grabbed Ellie's shoulders as she continued to thrust faster and faster. "Ah, fuck. Shit, Ellie oh my God."

She felt another orgasm building up quicker as Ellie lapped at her clit. "Fuck, faster, please." She gasped and Ellie raise a brow. She was pumping extremely fast inside the girl, yet she wanted her to go faster?

Unable to build up any more speed, Ellie frowned with a thought. "Babygirl, I can't go any faster." She spoke gently as the shelter girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head with pleasure. Dina shook her head with a whine, meeting Ellie's thrusts lazily.

"Fuck, Ellie, I saw a dildo in- ah.. one of the houses. It was in a- fuck, uh. Box, in a box, unopened." She whimpered as she felt the wave of the orgasm hit her harder than before.

It was amazing what some houses held, they'd only recently found a basement that was full of very rough sex toys not too long ago. Now that Ellie thought about it, she really wished they were back there so she could have more fun with the brunette. They only took the toys if they were certain they hadn't been opened though.

"Oh shit! Fuck, fuck. Mmm." Dina moaned out, her body jerking as she came, nails digging into Ellie's shoulders. "My bag. It's in my bag." She gasped out, peering up at the red-head.

That didn't shock Ellie one bit. "How bad do you want it in you?" She asked as she leaned forward and slipped her fingers out of the girl, bringing them up to her lips and sucking on them.

"Fuck, Ellie. Just get the damn thing." She called out, whining. However, Ellie had other plans. She grabbed the girl's thighs and spread them apart, leaning her head to the girl's sex and trailing her tongue up the girl's opening.

A gasp left Dina as her eyes fluttered closed at the warmth of the girl's tongue and breath, her body jerking from the still sensitive bud being touched. "Ellie.." She spoke softly, her head thrown back and back arching into her mouth. The taller girl's tongue poked into her sex and toyed with it, dipping it in and out before latching onto her clit.

Sucking and eager licking caused the brunette's body to shake again. "Fuck, there. Right fucking there." She exclaimed as her back arched more, her hands tangling into the girl's hair as she pulled lightly, moaning and bucking her hips into the redhead's mouth. "Shit, Ellie! Don't stop."

Ellie chuckled lightly as she flicked her tongue faster against the girl's clit and sucked harder. It wasn't long before Dina screamed again, her body shaking even more before she roughly pulled the girl up to her face. 

Placing a kiss to Ellie's lips, she would shake her head. "No more.. I'm getting really sensitive." She told the other girl who just pouted.

"And here I was about to strip down and really rock your world." She'd tease and Dina's eyes widened.

"One more round wouldn't hurt. You deserve pleasure too." She said quickly, getting up and wobbly making her way towards the bags.

Ellie chuckled at that and began to pull the hoodie over her head. Followed by her pants and undergarments, giving Dina a full view of her body. She took note of the object in the girl's hand and shook her head with a smile.

It was a double ended dildo, one that the two had come across in another house and just stared at it when they realized what it was used for.

"I want you to take the most in you, that way you'll be filled up and I can drive it into you with my hips."

Ellie raised a brow as she stared at the naked girl before her, watching as she opened the dildo package.

"Alright, make me cum, babygirl." She would muse and Dina moved forward with the dildo. Ellie reached out to guide the object to her sex.

Grinning, Dina shook her head. "I've gotta make sure you're wet enough for it first. I know I am." She would say with a wink.

Without a warning, the brunette dropped to her knees and spread the girl's thighs, her head leaning forward and tongue trailing up her sex. Ellie let out a gasp.

"Oh.." She murmured, a soft moan followed soon after. "Dee.."

Dina would grin as she reached for the girl's hand while lapping at the red-head. "Mmmm." She would chuckle at the content sounds leaving the other girl. 

"Your tongue is so warm against me... Feels so good."

Dina rested between her legs, her tongue exploring the girl's sex as she reached up to cup a breast. Ellie threw her head back with a moan as she slowly started bucking against the brunette's head.

"C'mon babygirl, make me cum." She would coo at the brunette, running her hand across the girl's shoulder. "Have your way with me as I had mine with you."

At that, Dina would move to suck on the girl's clit gently. Silently, she slipped two fingers inside of Ellie who let out a louder moan.

After a few more minutes of licking and pumping, Ellie felt her stomach tighten with a small groan. "Fuck, Dee. I'm so close." She announced, her head immediately snapping up as she suddenly felt all actions on her stop.

Suddenly she felt something large slip inside of her, a gasp at the feeling of the dildo. Gently, Dina eased it in until it wouldn't go anymore. Her eyes locked on Ellie before she would frown. "This might hurt a little, you've never had sex with a guy or used a dildo before." She would admit and Ellie let out a breath.

Nodding at the brunette, Ellie winced at a sudden pain within her lower body, a whimper leaving her lips as she jerked back slightly. Dina held her legs firmly in place as she began to thrust the dildo into the other girl.

Leaning back, Dina would slip the other end of the dildo inside herself, taking it all in at once, their clit touching as they paused. "Mmm." A small moan left Dina as she peered at the other girl.

Ellie threw her head back at the feeling, groaning when Dina grinded their sex together and caused the dildo to thrust inside of both of them. Ellie ended up rocking her hips back and forth which resulted in a low moan from the other girl and herself.

"Fuck, Ell. It feels so good." The brunette called out with another moan, her hips thrusting to meet Ellie's. Ellie hummed in agreement as she rocked back into the girl, their sex hitting as they came together and pulled apart.

"Oh..." Ellie whimpered, "Dee. Move a little faster."

With that they both sped up, Ellie nearing the edge as she arched her back, causing the dildo to slip inside her further. It wasn't long till she ended up cumming from the thrusting, but she felt another orgasm building up too as Dina picked up her speed, head thrown back as she gasped out.

"Fuck!" She moaned out as she thrusted for a final time, taking in all of her side of the dildo and collapsing on Ellie who lightly thrusted her hips to help the girl ride out her orgasm.

Once the spasms ended, Dina slipped off the dildo and slipped the other end out of Ellie with a grin.

Cleaning off the object and putting it up, Dina crawled back onto the taller girl with a content sigh, resting their naked bodied together.

"I'm sorry you had to wake up to me grinding on you." Dina would eventually state as she nuzzled into the crook of the other girl's neck.

"Don't worry I wasn't sleeping anyway." She chuckled as she wrapped an arm around the girl.

"Oh? Why not?"

Ellie let out a small chuckle, "Let's just say you had me a little too excited after playing with your breasts." 

Dina giggled as she glanced at the other girl, "I bet you loved having me move against you, moaning in your ear. Very assertive when you wanted me to grind on your knee, which I loved doing, by the way." 

The two snorted and continued to lean against one another, cuddled up together. Ellie kissed Dina's forehead with a grin.

"I did love it, you woke up with every intention to get off using me."

Dina chuckled, "Mhm, and I enjoyed the sex. We should continue to do it, and you should continue calling me babygirl." She mused, pecking the girl's lips gently.

Ellie's heart leaped at her words, "Just the sex?" She asked with a raised brow and smiled when the girl have off a sheepish smile.

"Maybe the kisses too, and the sleeping together." She said quickly before adding, "And the cuddling and maybe some dates?" She asked with a shy smile.

Ellie chuckled and glanced towards the other girl, "Dina, be my girlfriend."

And with that, Dina leaned forward and brought their lips together with a smile. Nodding her head, she moved to nuzzle into the girl's chest, "I'd love to be." Ellie just glanced towards the girl with a grin, finally closing her eyes and allowing her body to relax.


End file.
